


Strange Magic of Two Different Kinds

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Creepy Thranduil, F/M, M/M, Swearing, graphic magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting a strange but useful (in your face Gandalf) half-maiar during a deluge, Thorin's company is slowly thrown for a loop and find themselves in an increasingly confuddling situation, including a brief stint in Rivendell to pick up the one being that Thranduil actually listens to- an elf woman with healing magic unlike any other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Magic of Two Different Kinds

**Author's Note:**

> As a treat for Halloween I decided to give you all yet another fanfiction and possibly update both Of Durins and Broadbeams and my zombie apocalypse fic which I have fully planned out for twelve chapters. I hope you enjoy this new one , alternatively called " I knew you were useless after all Gandalf"

         The rain continued to pour over the Company, and all were wishing that Gandalf was one of the other five wizards, at least they would be usefull. Suddenly the clouds part to reveal glorious sunlight and the thirteen dwarves and one hobbit breathe a heady sigh of relief. Gandalf however sighs morosely and it is then that the Company notices a small cloud remaining, pouring relentlessly over the grey wizard. A tinkling laugh comes from a rocky overhang and the Company all turn to see a strange human woman sitting with her legs dangling over the edge of the rock. " You did say that it would continue to rain until the rain was done Olorin," says the woman, her voice but a whisper, yet still carrying over the entire Company. Gandalf quirked a half smile at this, then gave her a pointed look gesturing at the cloud, which disappeared mysteriously. The woman hopped down from her perch, allowing the Company to observe her in full detail. She had wild-looking hair the colour of applewood and delightfully warm chocolate eyes that sparkled with both mischief and age, her skin was pale as if she was often in the shade and rarely saw the sun. Her brown tunic was well-worn and looked incredibly comfortable, her tight trousers were a softer tan colour and were tucked into supple leather boots that laced up at the fronts, she wore a moss-green jacket that reached the back of her knees in length. The strangest thing about her, however was the circlet resting upon her head, it was silver, yet not of Elvish, Dwarvish, or even Mannish design; in the centre was a large emerald, and intertwined with silver strands were two strands of alexandrite one above and one underneath the emerald. " Auntie Sera?", Bilbo exclaims, his voice ringing out over the startled Company.

" My dearest Bilbo!" Sera says, hopping onto his pony elegantly to face him, hugging him tightly. " I haven't seen you in so long! Why haven't you visited?" Bilbo stammers uncomfortably for a few minutes, blushing red, before Thorin pointedly clears his throat. Gandalf jerks out of the daze he fell into watching the interaction on the pony.

" I suppose introductions are in order," he says. " Thorin Oakensheild and Company, this is my neice, Seraphina , Valmaiar and Gaurdian of Fangorn." Seraphina bows from her spot on Bilbo's horse with a fist closed over her heart and smiles at the dwarves.

" What's a Valmaiar?" asks Kili, confusion etched on his young face.

" The child of one of the Valar and one of the Maiar, I happen to be the only one, but that is unimportant," Seraphina says in her strange whisper. " My father is Saruman the wise, head of the Maiar and my mother is Nienna, the Lady of Mercy."

"So, you're part goddess?" Fili exclaims. Seraphina nods, smiling gently.

"Enough of this. We have to keep moving! I take it you will be riding with the burglar Gaurdian?" Thorin says, his usual scowl marring his otherwise handsome face.

"Not today, Dear Heart," Seraphina says, standing on Bilbo's pony before effortlessly hopping from pony to pony until she comes to a halt on Bofur's," I think I would like to get to know your company better. Bilbo and I can bond later." Kili looks at his brother, mouthing 'Dear Heart?' and Fili shrugs, bewildered. Thorin shifts, momentary surprise registering before he returns to a scowl and urges his pony to continue, the rest following. Seraphina sinks into the saddle behind Bofur as the pony starts moving and wraps her arms around his waist and stomach. " Hello there, what is your name?" She smiles brightly and the sun catches on a strange glittery mark coming from under her left eye to her chin, now made apparent in their closeness.

" The name's Bofur lass," he says, tipping his hat at her and bringing up a hand to touch the mark on her cheek. " Wha's tha?" Seraphina giggles lightly and leans into his touch a light flush spreading on her cheeks.

" That is the mark of my mother, A permanent reminder of my connection to her and to show all those who see it the compassion I hold for their suffering. Olorin should have one as well, but his must be applied daily, as he is only a disciple of my mother, not her child."

" I see. Why'dya call him tha'? Gandalf I mean." Bofur says, facing the road again.

" Because that is his true name, the one he was given in Valinor upon his birth. Gandalf is his earthly name, I suppose I am just used to calling him that," she replies.

Bofur hums in response then says," And what abou' Thorin? Why dear heart?" All of the Company try to strain their ears subtley at this curious about the answer.

" I am fond of giving out nicknames, as Bilbo can tell you. As for Thorin, I gave him that name for he has a strong heart and because he reminds me of my Uncle," she says, by the end of our journey, I suspect I shall have a name for you all, right Button?" Bilbo shuffles uncomfortably before mumbling out an embarrassed "Yes".

After sniggering whole-heartedly at Bilbo being called 'Button' Fili and Kili chime in together with " Why does Uncle remind you of Gandalf?"

Seraphina laughs outright at this, a hushed bell-like tinkling, " Not Olorin! My Uncle in Valinor, the Smith!" All the dwarves grow wide-eyed at the implication that Thorin is similar in any way to the maker and gawk at her gormlessly. " Peace friends, it is not meant blasphemously, Aule will take no offense." The dwarves are hardly completely comforted by this and the Company travels silently until they come across a destroyed farm. A gasp from Seraphina has them all turning to her worriedly, yet she ignores them and looks to uprooted trees in pain. " Something terrible happened here Olorin, it is not a safe place, we should go". Just as Gandalf is about to agree, Thorin cuts him off, ordering the dwarves to make camp, resting a hand on Seraphina's shoulder.

" Whatever did this will be long gone by now, we will be fine", he says, less gruff then usual. Seraphina nods, yet stll looks troubled and walks to the uprooted tress, touching their trunks and whispering a prayer in Quenya.

 Thorin's beliefs were proven wrong mere hours later, Fili rushing into camp saying something about trolls, Bilbo, and " Kili went to help". Gandalf had stormed off muttering about dwarven stubbornness ages ago, so they were without a wizard and decided to attack the trolls head-on in a display of Dwarven recklessness that had Seraphina cringing from her hiding place in the trees. After they all got themselves tied up in sacks with only Bilbo trying to distract the Trolls and stall their death, she decided to intervene. A whisper of Qyenya had a branch shooting out from the surrounding forest, wrapping around "Bert's" neck, slowly choking the life out of him. " Wot's tha?" cries one of the other trolls, both trying to scurry away. A soft call of Quenya filled the clearing and the trolls were tied up in thick branches as Seraphina exited the clearing, muttering spells, a ring on her finger glowing green and brown, slowly, the branches grew twigs and were seconds away from piercing the trolls' eyes when a rock splits and sunlight fills the clearing, turning the trolls to stone. Seraphina drops her outstreched arm, the glow dulling and the branches returning to the forest. " I had that Uncle," she says before running to help Bilbo out of his sack.

" Yes, but you're not supposed to kill, you know that," Gandalf says freeing first Thorin, then Balin who in turn help the others.

"That would be true if those trolls were trees, and I do not allow any under my protection to come to harm! Especially not my Bilbo!" Gandalf grumbles under his breath at this but leaves it alone as they set off to find the troll cave. Three Gondolian swords, a chest of gold, and lots of troll smell later, the Company is about to move off again, when they hear a voice calling out " Theives! Fire! Murder!" and a short man dressed all in brown, with a strange floppy hat and a smattering of bird droppings in a streak to the side of his face in his wild hair comes bursting into the clearing on a sled pulled by giant rabbits. " Uncle Aiwendil!" cries Seraphina, rushing forth to hug the short wizard, who returns her embrace before going off to speak to Gandalf. Just as the two wizards turn to talk to the company, the howling of wargs is heard through the trees.


End file.
